


Pour Toi, Pour nous, À Jamais

by msyforyou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msyforyou/pseuds/msyforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi camed back from wonderland, he disdovers ( spoliers ) REALITY~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Toi, Pour nous, À Jamais

A warm breeze gently makes its way through the gloomy and dark curtains, swiftly making its entrance inside the room. I had a feeling that the breeze was carrying a whisper, a memory. I was trying to open my eyes, but they were heavy, heavy from Jack’s special recipe and couple of plates from the last few days… Trying to breath, trying to see, but my whole body was hefty and here I was interrupting its recovery from my mess, the mess that I’ve created from him. 

I swear, I could’ve puked something out of me, yet I was heavy… heavy of that emptiness. Again, I was lying on the floor again, searching for air for my corpse lungs. That breeze became cold and refreshing the moment I turned away from the window. My mouth opens on its own and my tongue felt dry … dry and hot from the fire in my throat. My eyelids can’t cooperate with the commands from what’s left of my pink matter.

I’m a monstrosity… a mess. I was just lying on the floor and the ringtone goes off. It felt like an alarm, an irritation and my whole body reacted to it, but there was something wrong, it was… slow somehow. The ringtone was twice as slow. My eyes were finally open, but as usual, I could barely see shit. I turn towards the window with those damn dark curtains.

There, on the table, my cellphone… was it my cellphone? Did I need to answer this call? Was it an alarm? Was it a phone call? Fuck… I put one hand in front of me, putting all my weight on it, which was such a great idea in the condition I was then. I put the other one next to it, yet the other half of my body wouldn’t follow. I felt that I would look ridiculous if someone was watching at this moment.

I got on my elbows and started pulling my body toward the table at the window. I could barely move my arms, my shoulders felt like what? I don’t remember, they were just really fucking heavy. Everything was still slow, twice as slow than average, so were my thoughts and memories. I got to the curtains; I wasn’t even looking where I was going for fucks sake… I put up my left arm and reach for the table with the sweat on my fingers and the first thing I touch is the cellphone, my head still facing the ground.

The cellphone in my sticky hand, it comes right down on the floor. With my thumb from my right hand, I slide the white button to the right, while putting all my weight on both of my elbows… still very smart of me brain. But I didn’t put my cellphone to my ear; I just stared at it, wondering if it wasn’t an alarm…

-Hey… Hi?! Aoi you’re already awake mate?

That voice… It’s Rei, it was him. I just felt dizzy at that moment, I knew I could have puked something, but some strange sound came out for me my throat instead, while I was trying to figure out how to move my body again.

-Ah… okay, you’re dying. Great. Simply great!!! Ahhh, wonderful day… Mhhh  
-He’s not dying, he’s just hella fucked up, before I fuck his dumb ass up.

I knew I was being watched! Ahh Uruha was here all along. I hear his footsteps coming towards me, I was trying to move, but damn, I couldn’t feel anything, not even my fucking toes! My toes! I feel a hand on my shoulder, pushing me on my back and then a shoe on me, on my chest, like it was helping to breathe better. Seriously?!? I see a strange form looking like Uruha’s face and at the same time, the shoe pressuring on my chest.

-Morning to you; you dick fuck!  
-…  
-Me? Why me? I wasn’t even there last night, blame Ruki for all the drugs, oh my god! Uruha, wow!  
-Fuck you Rei, I wasn’t talking to you whiney ass.

I felt my saliva building up in my mouth and coming out on the corners, I fucking swear, I couldn’t breathe, neither move. Uruha toke the phone from my sweaty palm and toke off his shoes from my chest then turns his back on me. Another weird sound comes out of me, this time it was my lungs demanding for air.

I got up on my elbows, yet again, and forcing my eyes to open wider and all I see is a beautiful butt in my face, a bit round, but soft looking inside a pair of blue leather pants, a hand upside down on a hip. I couldn’t help to smile and as I look up, I saw a fur coat, cotton candy purple or lavender and short dark messy hair. I hear him talking softly on my cellphone, was it still Rei? All this time? What time is it? Where fuck am I? 

Uruha turns around and goes down to my height, giving a strange look.

-You were pretty fancy with Ruki the last few days mate…  
-…  
-Tell me Aoi, you still can’t talk, mh? How much did you guys bought from that pusher?

I couldn’t say anything, I just stared at him, he was giving me a sad face, I think… Everything was so blurry, I can’t quite remember.

-You’re a fucking train-wreck every time I let you in my life Aoi. H… how do you want us to last, uh? You are a fucking dick head, how? I’m not some kind of bitch from the neighborhood that you can just come and crash! I don’t understand you Aoi?

I couldn’t say anything again. I just couldn’t do anything. What did he expected from me, at this moment? He pull my boot from one of my foot throws it across the room, does the same with the second one.

-If… if I let you slept here, there’s going to be a lot changes, for us together and for the band too. Understood? Aoi, did you get that or not?

I stared at him still, blinking slowly from my eyes. I wanted to say something, but my whole face was stiff and I couldn’t help not to smile and crash down on the floor, closing my eyes, continuing my undesired trip from my cup of last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta, like you guys don't understand lol..... I need one


End file.
